Misunderstandings You Should Have Known
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Neji misunderstood Naruto. Can they manage their relationship? Arigato to Asphodel Winter for the idea! XD Hope you guys enjoy it and please review!


**Hiya! This is a sequel to my first story, "Crushing On You"! Special thanks to Asphodel Winter who gave me ideas! Arigato! Again, the pairings are the same! And don't mind the Sasuke/Tenten pairing. Enjoy and please review!! Especially you, HX! HeeHee. ;D**

"Where's that stupid sensei of ours?!" Sakura cried.

"For crying out loud, it's 7am! And he asked us to be here by 5am! That freak!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sighed. Kakashi-sensei was late. Yet again. He's always late when it comes to missions. Few people know why he always is. At least_ they_ don't.

Just then, Kakashi swooped down from the trees, "Hello guys," He greeted the Genins cheerfully, "I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life again."

"What?! Big fat liar!!" Sakura and Naruto nearly wanted to strangle him.

Kakashi ignored the angry lot and carried on, "For today's mission, we'll be going out of the city with Gai-sensei and the rest," Naruto grumbled something. He didn't look as excited about this trip as the rest with Team 10. Naruto's boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji, was on the team and would usually happily tag along with them.

"We will meet back here with your stuff in an hour," Kakashi said simply.

"What?! Another wait?!" Sakura couldn't stand it. He was driving her nuts.

Sasuke smirked, "For all you may know, it's just a lame excuse to meet up with Iruka-sensei," Kakashi immediately blushed, "No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!" Naruto teased the Jounin.

Iruka and Kakashi have been together for a while now because of Team 7 and 10's plan of getting them together. You wouldn't believe how mushy they got after that. It seriously sends shivers down one's spine when you come to think of it. Eeks.

After they all dispersed (with Sakura pulling a rather long face), the first place Kakashi went was- yep, you guessed it- Iruka's house. He crept into the Chuunin's room, wanting to give him a surprise.

"Boo!" The masked ninja came up from behind Iruka, who was marking his students' worksheets. Iruka was startled and jumped up from his chair. The Chuunin glared at him, "Couldn't you be any creepier?"

Kakashi hugged him, "I missed you!"

Iruka smiled and ruffled his hair, "Why are you here so early? Going on a mission?"

Kakashi nodded, "That's why I am gonna miss you!"

Kakashi ruffled his hair back. He then said, "I have something to tell you as well."

Iruka sighed, "I knew this wasn't just about missing me. What's up?"

Kakashi eagerly replied, "I saw Tenten and Sasuke kissing!"

The ninja smiled to himself. Sasuke and Tenten were partners and, although Sasuke seems cool on the outside, he had always wanted to kiss her. _Looks like it came true. Way to go!_ Iruka felt a sense of achievement for the boy.

"Is that ALL you want to tell me?" Iruka questioned. Knowing Kakashi, he is the one who loves to beat the bush and never coming straight to the point.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka, "I saw Neji crying!"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Wait. Hyuuga Neji?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes! I know it's hard to believe, but you got to trust me!"

Kakashi added, "He also didn't seem like his usual self at joined-practice yesterday. He avoided Naruto!"

_Neji? Crying?_ Iruka thought to himself. Neji and Sasuke were the last boys ever to be seen breaking down. Ever.

"Maybe you should ask them to ask Hyuuga what's wrong," Iruka suggested. "After all, it's time to order them around" he winked at the Jounin.

Kakashi smirked but didn't say a word. In Kakashi's body language, this expression means that he'll do it without having to lift a finger. _That lazy pig…_ The Chuunin grinned.

"I have to go now! Realized I got to do something. Bye!" Kakashi suddenly rose from his seat, kissed his boyfriend goodbye and winked at Iruka. Within seconds, he went off.

_That guy…_ Iruka smiled. _Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what he's up to now…_

0oo0oo0

"Pss! You guys!" Kakashi hid behind a bush, which was ten times smaller than him. _I can't believe our sensei's so stupid…_ Sasuke nearly slapped his forehead.

That time, both N&N (If you don't know, it stands for Neji and Naruto. Pretty creative huh?) weren't there yet. So, it was a good time for Kakashi to re-enforce his plan.

"Okay. Who has been noticing anything strange around here?" the masked Jounin asked them.

"Err… you're hiding behind a bush and you're really early today?" Sakura giggled.

Kakashi scratched his head, clearly embarrassed, and stepped out of the bush. He then turned serious, "Seriously speaking, have you found anything weird about Neji?"

"Oh! He was rather cold to Naruto yesterday during practice. He's never like that to Naruto!" Tenten commented. Sasuke just nodded excitedly, agreeing to Tenten's every word.

"Wow. Somebody's agreeing excitedly," Kakashi smiled, causing Sasuke to blush.

"Now back to the point- I noticed that too! That's why this is what I am- or rather, you guys are- going to do…" He then filled the rest in on their tiny little secret…

0oo0oo0

Before long, Naruto and Neji came. Separately. Something's definitely going on with those two.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted to him, "Come here! I need to show you a Jutsu!" Neji stole a glance at Naruto and, without saying a word, went to Tenten.

She then got him to the deep end of the forest. Sasuke asked him, "So, why are you so quiet these few days?" When Neji didn't answer, Sasuke pressed on more, "Why are you avoiding Naruto?"

"Don't mention that bloody guy," Neji shot a menacing look at Sasuke.

"What happened?" That line only made Sasuke ask more.

"Didn't you want to show me a Jutsu?" Neji glared at him.

"C'mon Neji! Tell me!"

Just then, the unthinkable happened. Neji broke down. He covered his face with his hands. Muffled cries could be heard. Just seeing that awful scene brought tears to Tenten's eyes. _What could have happened?_ She thought.

"You… won't… understand!" Neji said in between sobs.

"Just tell me!" Sasuke was getting fed up.

"I saw… Naruto kissing Shikamaru!" He finally said it out loud.

Sasuke blinked. _What did he just say? Naruto's cheating on Neji?_ Sasuke was shocked.

"Could you have misunderstood them? I mean Naruto kissing Shikamaru? Think about it!" Sasuke tried to defend Naruto.

"You see? No matter what I tell you, you'll still be defending that jerk!" Neji wiped his tears away. He wasn't quite convinced but after much persuasion from Tenten, he went back to their meeting point and Sasuke talked to Naruto in private.

"Is it true? That you kissed Shikamaru?" Naruto stared at him, totally bewildered. "You kidding me?! Shikamaru?! I'd rather kiss Kakashi-sensei!"

"Okay… But why does Neji think you did?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto explained that he and Shikamaru had accidentally bumped into each other and "kissed". He said Neji refused to believe his words after he saw it.

"Oh… a _misunderstanding_…" Sasuke said to himself. Naruto looked at him with those pleading eyes, as if asking him to help think of a plan to win Neji's heart back. Sasuke nodded, "I'll help you."

"YAY! Thank you Sasuke!" He hugged the guy, "I am going to get Neji is love me again, BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke grinned. _Same old Naruto._

Tenten and Sasuke then went back to tell the others what happened and what Naruto wanted them to do. "Hmmm…" Kakashi stroked his chin. "Ah-ha!" he shouted. He thought of a brilliant plan! Everybody could tell as he smiled with glee.

0oo0oo0

Neji's eyes were still red from the crying just now. _Arghh… get a grip on yourself Hyuuga Neji!_ He just couldn't help but break down just now. _I mean, why? Why must you hurt me like that? _Neji's eyes were full of sadness.

"Hyuuga!" Kakashi called out to Neji.

Neji closed his eyes to fight back more tears and went to the sensei.

"What is it?" He growled disrespectfully at his boyfriend's teacher.

"I want to show you something," Kakashi pulled him. He was still a little taken aback by the hurtful tone but he knew he could make that go away.

Neji covered his eyes as instructed and muttered under his breath, "What the hell is Kakashi doing?"

Just then, he opened his eyes to reveal 20 roses being laid out beautifully on the open field, saying the three words which meant the world to him:

I LOVE YOU

Neji gasped.

Naruto came out from behind the bushes and went up to Neji. He then took his hand and said, "I never want to leave you. You are forever mine."

Neji felt tears rolling down his cheeks. How could he not forgive him? Neji smiled weakly and replied, "You're always mine too."

Naruto felt Neji's hand go around his waist and his lips against his lips. They were together again.

"Heehee. I knew those two would be together again," Rock exchanged high-fives with Sakura. Kakashi watched the two of them. My, my. Naruto, you were braver than I was when I first encountered Iruka. You really are growing up faster than I am. Kakashi smiled.

"I want you and you're beautiful," Naruto whispered in Neji's ear.

"Hey! Look what we got here! A reunion!" Tenten giggled. Neji smiled.

"May you have eternal blessings all your life!" Rock chuckled.

Sasuke held his girlfriend's hand, "Maybe we should try that someday," he winked and pressed his nose against her cheek. Tenten kissed him, "Of course!"

"Shall we have a walk on the beach?" Naruto asked Neji whose head lay on the #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead.

"Sure." He agreed. How sweet that moment was.

**END!**


End file.
